Rebirth From The Ashes
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Karena keputusan Kami-Sama, Madara terlahir kembali untuk menemani Uzumaki Naruto. Masalahnya, Ia sekarang perempuan, dan Sharinggannya berubah! Sekarang, Madara harus menialani hidupnya sebagai seorang Kunoichi, dan menjaga Naruto. Strong!Naruto, Fem!Madara Pairing belum ditentukan. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth from ashes**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto milik Om Kishimoto *nangis dipojokan***

 **Warning: Rebirth!Fem!Madara, Abal, Gaje, Strong!Naruto, EYD tidak lulus uji, Typo, mungkin Yaoi, OOC, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _["Uchiha Madara, berhubung aku membutuhkanmu saat ini, kau akan terlahir kembali. Tugasmu adalah menjaga Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto dari dirinya sendiri." Begitulah pesan Kami-sama sebelum mengirim Madara kembali ke bumi. Dengan beberapa perubahan tentu saja.]_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Namaku Madara.

Bohong namanya jika sang Uchiha Madara tidak bingung, dan kaget. Bayangkan saja, kau meninggal, dan terlahir kembali dengan kesempatan kedua. Tentu saja, ia akan langsung sujud terima kasih, kalau saja Kami-sama tidak mengubah gendernya, dan ia tidak berumur 5 tahun! "Huft! Sudahlah, aku mencari bocah Uzumaki itu dulu. kalau tidak salah, ia memilik rambut pirang, dan mata biru." Gumam Madara. Gadis kedil tersebut segera menyusuri desa. Dan akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia cari tengha duduk di ayunan dekat akademi sendirian. Telinganya yang sensitif mendengar caci maki dari penduduk desa.

'Hashirama, inikah desa yang kau lindungi itu? Penuh dengan penduduk bodoh yang kerjanya hanya memaki anak kecil.' pikir Madara sambil mendekati Naruto. "Halo." Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara Madara. "Namaku Madara, kamu siapa?" Tanya Madara. "Kenapa kamu dekat-dekat denganku? Apa orang tuamu tidak melarangmu?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Mereka sudah mati saat aku lahir." Jawab Madara. "Maaf. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Hokage berikutnya!" Seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum khas rubah miliknya. "Kau umur berapa?" Tanya Madara. "7. Kau?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Aku 5." Jawab Madara. 'Ini tidak sulit.' Pikir Madara. "Umm, Madara? Kita ini temankan?" Tanya Naruto. "Mau jadi kakakku? Aku tak punya siapapun disini." Jawab Madara. Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kakek Hokage! Aku ia tahu tentang adik baruku!" Seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Madara.

Hiruzen sedang mengalahkan musuh terbesar para Hokage (baca: _paperworks_ ) saat Naruto dan Madara masuk ke kantornya secara tiba-tiba. "Kakek! Kakek! tebak, hari ini ada hal apa?" Tanya Naruto. "Apa?" Tanya Hiruzen yang menyadari gadis kecil tak dikenal yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "Aku dapat teman, dan Adik baru! Namanya Madara!" Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen langsung terlonjak saat mendengar nama Madara. Tapi, karena di depannya adalah seorang gadis kecil tak berdosa, ia hanya berpikir itu hanya kebetulan saja. "Begitukah? Apa nama panjangmu Madara?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil menampilkan senyum lembutnya. 'Gawat. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan nama Uchiha. Sepertinya aku harus mengarang nama dulu.' "Akazukin Madara." Ujar Madara. "Boleh tidak dia tinggal di apartemenku? Ia tidak punya siapapun!" Mohon Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau memiliki izinku." Ujar Hiruzen. "Emm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Madara. "Kau sudah bertanya. Tapi, kau boleh menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi." Jawab Hiruzen. "Boleh, aku mendaftar di akademi? dikelas Naruto-Nii?" Tanya Madara. "Hm? Memangnya apa alasanmu untuk menjadi Shinobi?" Tanya Hiruzen. "Untuk melindungi Naruto-Nii, dan orang yang ia cintai." Jawab Madara. Lagi-lagi Hiruzen terlonjak karena anak ini. Kesetiaan yang dalam di usia semuda ini sangat jarang di temui.

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Usiamu masih sangat muda loh." Ujar Hiruzen. "Aku yakin." Kata Madara. "Baiklah. Mulai besok, kau adalah murid Akademi Ninja Konoha."

 **{Time Skip}**

"MONUMENNYA!" Madara, dan Naruto berlari dari TKP korban mereka, dan dikejar oleh beberapa Chunin, dan Jounin. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, Madara dan Naruto sudah berubah. Selama 5 tahun mereka berlatih (Atas usul Madara), dan Naruto harus memakai sebuah topeng imajiner untuk mencegah menarik perhatian Danzo. Naruto mengenakan _Jumpsuit_ Oranye, dan sandal ninja biru tua. Sementara Madara mengenakan Jubah ber hoodie merah panjang, dengan ukiran bunga sakura berwarna hitam. Dibalik jubah merah, ia mengenakan kimono pendek berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, dengan obi bermotif bunga sakura berwarna emas, dan sandal ninja berwarna biru. hoodie jubahnya tengah bertengger di surai hitamnya. "Nii-san, apa mereka benar-benar Chunin, dan Jounin?" tanya Madara. "Hm? entahlah. Mungkin kita yang lebih hebat dari mereka." Jawab Naruto. Selama 5 tahun, mau tidak mau, Madara juga menganggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya, dan menyayanginya dengan tulus, sementara Naruto benar-benar protektif terhadap Madara.

Tiba-tiba, Brukk! Mereka menabrak seorang Chunin bernama Umino Iruka. "NARUTO! MADARA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! seharusnya kalian berlatih untuk ujian besok!" Seru Iruka. "Kami juga tengah berlatih. Genin mana, yang bisa kabur dari Chunin, dan Jounin tanpa tertangkap?" Tanya Madara. "Itu benar, Iruka-sensei!" Seru Naruto. Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan menyeret kedua muridnya kembali kekelas.

 **{Time Skip}**

"Nii-san, apa Nii-san akan melepaskan topengmu?" Tanya Madara. "Tentu saja. Sudah cukup aku bertingkah seperti seorang dobe. Ayo, kita harus sampai di Akademi sebelum ujian dimulai, Mara-Chan." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik adopsinya itu. Di Akademi sudah banyak yang datang. Mereka segera duduk di pojok belakang, demi menghindari Penggemar-penggemarnya Sasuke Uchiha. "Cih, aku heran, apa bagusnya sih, dia?" Gumam Naruto. "Dia terlalu haus akan kekuatan. Aku lebih setuju apabila Itachi Uchiha membunuhnya beserta keluarganya." Gumam Madara. Pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke, Madara langsung _facepalm_ ditempat. Siapa dia, yang dengan enaknya disanjung-sanjung sebagai Uchiha terakhir? Memang sih, ia juga berpikir Klan Uchiha itu Klan terkuat, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Sasuke menganggap dirinya seperti dewa saja.

"Kau begitu membencinya ya?" Tanya Naruto. "Bahkan sang Uchiha Madara akan malu untuk memiliki saudara sepertinya." Yah, itu tidak bohong. Begitu Ujian tulis dimulai, Madara segera mengisi soal, sementara Naruto harus menghilangkan Genjutsu di kertas ujiannya, dan mengisinya. "Baiklah, waktu habis. Kita akan keluar untuk Ujian melempar." Ujar Iruka. Sasuke mend dapat skor sempurna. Dan semua dikejutkan saat Madara, dan Naruto mendapat skor sempurna juga. "Sekarang, saatnya Ujian Ninjutsu." Kata Mizuki sambil menatap tajam Naruto, yang dibalas dengan KI milik Madara yang mampu membuatnya lututnya lemas. "Terima kasih, Imouto." Ujar Naruto. Madara hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan memanggil kalian sesuai absen. Aburame Shino!" Panggil Iruka. Tak lama, "Akazukin Madara!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Madara, sebelum gadis itu pergi mengikuti Iruka. "Madara, tolong lakukan Kawarimi." Ujar Mizuki.

Madara langsung melakukan Kawarimi, dengan menggunakan Mizuki. 'Rasakan.' Pikir Madara sambil menyeringai. "Ehm, baiklah. Tolong lakukan Henge." Ujar Iruka. Madara segera berubah menjadi Hokage ketiga. "Dan, terakhir, Bunshin. Kau cukup membuat 2." Ujar Mizuki yang segera dilakukan oleh Madara dengan mudah. "Baiklah Madara, kau lulus. Selamat ya." Kata Iruka saat Madara mengambil ikat kepala dengan kain hitam, dan mengikatkannya di leher (Seperti si Hinata.) "Selamat, Imouto!" Kata Naruto dengan bangga. "Arigato, Nii-san!" Kata Madara dengan bangga. Sasuke memicingkan mata. Ia iri dengan hubungan Naruto, dan Madara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, giliran Naruto pun tiba. "Kau tunggu disini ya, aku pasti lulus!" Seru Naruto. "Hmph, dobe sepertimu bisa apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Diam kau, Teme!" Seru Naruto. "Jangan hina Sasuke-kun!" Seru para penggemar Sasuke. "Cih." Naruto langsung mengikuti Iruka. Sementara Madara men- _death glare,_ mengirim KI yang membuat Sasuke nyaris sulit bernafas. " .Nii-san." Desis Madara. Tanpa sadar, mata hitam madara berubah menjadi biru langit, dan ada 3 tomoe berwarna putih. Membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. 'Mata itu mirip Sharinggan!' Pikir Sasuke. Tak lama, Naruto pun datang, dengan ikat kepala di dahinya, dan duduk di samping Madara.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya semua lulus. Kembalilah besok, untuk penempatan tim!" Kata Iruka. "Naruto-Nii pakai Kagebunshin ya?" Tanya Madara. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah memaksaku untuk berkonsultasi dengan Kakek." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap wajah Madara. Saat itulah, Naruto terlonjak saat melihat mata Madara sudah berubah. "Madara?" Tanya Naruto. "Iya, Nii-san." "Ayo ke Kakek."

.

.

"Hmm, Aku tidak pernah melihat Doujutsu seperti ini." Ujar Hiruzen saat meneliti mata Madara. Sementara Madara sendiri sudah pucat saat ia mengetahui matanya berubah. "Apa ada masalah dengan matanya, kakek?" Tanya Naruto. "Mari kita tes." Ujar Hiruzen, sebelum membentuk beberapa Segel tangan untuk membuat Bunshin air. "Apakah kau bisa menirunya?" Tanya Hiruzen. Madara menggeleng. 'Sial kau, Kami-sama! Ternyata kau mengubah Doujutsuku juga' Pikir Madara. "Hokage-sama, aku-ah, kau sedang ada tamu ya?" Tanya Hiashi. "Hiashi, kebetulan kau disini. Bisa kau teliti Mata anak ini?" Tanya Hiruzen. "Baiklah, akan ku coba." Jawab Hiashi yang langsung mengaktifkan Byakugannya di depan Madara. 'Kenapa aku seperti mengetahui cara mengaktifkan Byakugan orang itu?' Pikir Madara. "Matanya seperti Sharinggan. Dia bisa meniru sesuatu. Tapi, sepertinya bukan meniru Jutsu." Ujar Hiashi. "Hei, Imouto. Kenapa ekspresimu heran seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto. "Entahlah, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu saat melihat Byakugan." Jawab Madara menarik perhatian Hiruzen, dan Hiashi. "Nak, coba kau melakukan, apa yang kulakukan saat aku mengaktifkan Byakugan." Kata Hiashi. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat urat-urat di sekitar matanya muncul, dan mata birunya terlihat lebih fokus dari yang tadi.

"Aku rasa aku bisa melihat Chakra kalian." Ujar Madara. "Sepertinya Doujutsumu bisa meniru Kekkei Genkai lain." Kata Hiruzen. Suasana hening, sebelum Hiashi membuka mulutnya, dan berkata. "Selesai dari penempatan Timmu, datang ke Komplek Hyuuga. Kau harus belajar menggunakan Doujutsumu."

TBC

Halo! Saya Hanny-Kurohime. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Maaf kalau jelek. *pundung di pojokan* Akazukin itu sebenarnya berarti Si kerudung merah, atau _Red Riding Hood_. Sementara Doujutsu barunya Madara, yah, bayangkan saja Sharinggan biasa, tapi di bagian merah berwarna biru, dan di bagian hitamnya berwarna putih. Maaf ya, kesannya seperti nge-bashing Sasuke. Tapi tenang, kok. Sehabis di uji oleh Kakashi, dia sudah baikan. Pairingnya masih belum di tentukan. Jadi, dipilih readers saja ya.

Naruto:

Shikamaru

Neji

Kurama/Kyuubi

Kiba

Madara (Iya, dia juga.):

Itachi

Gaara

Reborn!Tobirama

Shino

Sasuke mungkin saya jadikan figur sahabat/saudara saja. Tolong pilih pairingnya ya. (meski, saya lebih condong ke Kurama x Naru, dan Reborn!Tobirama x Madara. TobiMada di fandom ini sedikit TT-TT) Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic abal ini. Saya akan lebih berterima kasih apabila para readers bersedia mereview fic ini.

Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer & Warning: Lihat di Chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 2: Enter, Kakashi and Tobirama!**

 **.**

 **.**

Madara dengan teliti membaca sebuah gulungan tentang Juuken (tulisannya bener gak?), sementara Naruto membaca sebuah buku tentang jurus medis dengan bosan. "Nii-san, kenapa?" Tanya Madara. "Aku bosan, Mara. Iruka-sensei mana sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kesal pintu kelas. "Monster Pink, dan Yamanaka saja belum datang." "MINGGIR INO-PIG/FOREHEAD!" Madara menjedukkan kepalanya kemeja berkali-kali. "Sabar." Ujar Naruto. "Minggir, Naruto-Baka!" Seru Sakura. "Aku, dan Madara sudah disini duluan! Kau saja yang minggir!" Seru Naruto mengejutkan teman-temannya. 'Bukannya dia suka Sakura?' Pikir Kiba. "Apa kau bilang?!" Seru Sakura sebelum sebuah Senbon menancap di dahinya. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu langsung pingsan, dan membuat semua mata tertuju pada Madara. "Tak ada yang boleh mencela Nii-san." Desis Madara yang langsung kembali mempelajari Juuken. 'Posesif.' Batin Naruto, dan teman sekelasnya.

Sementara itu, di gerbang desa Konoha, "Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan benar-benar serius ingin kembali kesini?" Tanya seorang anak berambut putih, dan bermata merah. "Meskipun tidak rela, apa boleh buat, kau ingin menjadi ninjakan, Tobirama?" Tsunade balik bertanya. "Iya sih." Jawab Tobirama. "Akhirnya, Kita kembali ke Konoha, Tsunade-sama!" Ujar Shizune. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo Tobi, kita harus menemui Hokage Ketiga." Ujar Tsunade. 'Konoha semakin ramai ya.' Pikir Tobirama sambil mengenang masa-masanya sebagai Niidaime Hokage Konoha. Yap, betul sekali, dia juga terlahir kembali.

"Sarutobi. Kau sudah menerima suratku kan?" Tanya Tsunade pada Hiruzen. "Sudah. Tadinya apabila ada satu orang lagi, Tobirama akan ditempatkan di timnya sendiri. Tapi, karena tak ada, ia ditempatkan di tim 10. Bersama Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akamichi Chouji." Jawab Hiruzen. "Iruka, akan mengantarkannya kekelas." Lanjut Hiruzen. "Baik, Hokage-sama. Mari, Tobirama." Ujar Iruka. Kembali ke NaruMada. "Nii-san, nanti kita satu timkan?" Tanya Madara. "Mungkin saja, Mara. Semoga saja kita tidak setim dengan Teme, dan Sakura." Jawab Naruto. Tak lama, Iruka datang, beserta seorang anak yang membuat Madara tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu mirip Senju Tobirama, adik dari Senju Hashirama. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin bocah ini si (maaf) Brengsek itu.' Pikir Madara.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana kalau kau mempeekenalkan diri?" Tanya Iruka. "Namaku Senju Tobirama." Madara pucat seketika sementara kelas hening menunggu Tobirama melanjutkan. "Itu saja?" Tanya Iruka. "Ya." Jawab Tobirama dengan wajah datar. Tetapi, saat ia melihat Madara alisnya sempat naik 0,01 mm. 'Tidak mungkin dia Uchiha Madara. Anak ini perempuan, Uchiha Madara laki-laki.' Pikir Tobirama sambil melangkah untuk duduk disebelah Hinata. "Sekarang, akan ku bacakan penempatan timnya. Tim 1..." "Tim 7 berisi Uzumaki Naruto, Akazukin Madara, Haruno Sakura (Naruto menahan Madara untuk tidak membakar Iruka), dan Uchiha Sasuke (Madara menahan Naruto untuk tidak melempar kunai ke Iruka) dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. Tim 8 berisi Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuuga Hinata dipimpin oleh Yuuhi Kurenai. Tim 9 masih berfungsi. Tim 10 berisi Senju Tobirama, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru ("merepotkan."), dan Yamanaka Ino dipimpin oleh Sarutobi Asuma. Kembalilah setelah istirahat makan siang untuk bertemu dengan guru kalian." Setelah membacakan penempatan Tim, Tobirama langsung menghampiri Madara, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tahu namaku. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tobirama. "Madara. Akazukin Madara. Bukankah ini sebuah ironi? nama kita diambil dari 2 figur legendaris." Jawab Madara. "Oh? betul juga. Meski aku kasihan padamu, dinamakan dengan nama penjahat." Sindir Tobirama. Untunglah Madara bisa tetap berakting, meski di hatinya ia sudah siap melempar satu-dua jutsu Katon pada anak di depannya.

"Meski begitu, dia hebat. Ia bisa mengalahkan Niidaime Hokage." Ujar Madara sambil memasang wajah polos. Baru saja Tobirama ingin membalas, Naruto sudah berseru, "Madara! Jangan pacaran dulu! Ayo makan siang!"

Blush~!

Rona merah langsung tercipta di kedua pipi Madara. "Dia bukan Pacarku, Nii-san!" Seru Madara sambil meninggalkan Tobirama untuk mengejar Naruto. Tobirama hanya bisa memandangi gadis berjubah merah itu. 'Dia manis juga, saat sedang merona.' Pikir Tobirama sebelum sadar apa yang ia pikirkan. 'Aku ini kenapa sih?! Gadis itu terlalu mirip dengan Madara! Aku tak mungkin menyukainya!' Memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan, Tobirama pergi ke teman satu timnya untuk mengajak makan siang bareng.

 **{Time Skip}**

Tim 7 menunggu Sensei mereka dengan tidak sabar. Tim lain sudah pergi semua, menyisakan mereka sendiri. "AARGGHH! Dimana gurunya?!" Seru Naruto. Ia segera mengambil penghapus papan tulis, dan menyelipkannya di pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-ba-" Jleb! Sebuah kunai menancap di dinding disebelah Sakura. Tampak sebuqh goresan yang cukup dalam untuk memancarkan darah di pipinya. "Lanjutkan, dan kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada matamu." Kata Madara. Membuat Sakura terdiam karena takut. Tak lama, pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut perak jabrik, yang terkena lelucon Naruto. "Hm, kesan pertamaku adalah...Aku membencimu. Temui aku diatap." Setelah mengatakan itu, pria tersebut menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Nii-san, kita boleh menunjukkan apa yang kita bisakan?" Tanya Madara sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Mara." Jawab Naruto. "Kalau begitu, mau berjalan di tembok?" "Boleh juga."

Betapa kagetnya Kakashi saat ia mendapati Naruto, dan Madara sampai dengan cara berjalan di tembok. 'Sepertinya kedua anak ini sudah tahu cara melakukan berjalan di pohon.' Pikir Kakashi. Saat Sakura, dan Sasuke sampai pun mereka juga kaget saat sang dobe, dan adiknya sudah sampai duluan. "Bagaimana kau sampai disini, Dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Madara sambil mengeluarkan KInya. "Baiklah, mari kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Aku mulai duluan. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku menyukai banyak hal, ada beberapa hal yang tak kusukai, hmm..Hobiku..kalian masih terlalu muda untuk itu, dan mimpiku...tak pernah kupikirkan."

'Kami hanya mengetahui namanya' Batin Naruto dkk. "Kau mulai duluan, Si kerudung merah." Tunjuk Kakashi. "Namaku Akazukin Madara. Aku suka Naruto-Nii, Orang-orang yang disayangi Naruto-Nii, Makanan manis, Inarizushi, membaca, dan berlatih bersama Naruto-Nii. Aku membenci orang yang tidak menyukai, dan mencela Naruto-Nii, pengkhianat, dan orang mesum." Madara mengirim KInya ke Kakashi sebelum melanjutkan, "Mimpiku untuk menjadi kepala ANBU, dan menjadi tangan kanan Naruto-Nii." Kakashi terkesan dengan kesetiaan Madara. 'Naruto beruntung memilikinya.' Pikir Kakashi. "Baiklah, si Pirang." Tunjuk Kakashi. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku suka Madara-Chan, Ramen, berlatih, rubah, dan memperhatikan Madara memasak. Aku benci, pengkhianat, orang yang melukai Madara-Chan, dan bocah Senju yang sepertinya ingin mendekati Madara-Chan ("Nii-san!"). Mimpiku adalah menjadi Hokage!" "Selanjutnya, Emo."

Sasuke sempat menggerutu sebelum mulai berucap, "Sasuke Uchiha, aku tidak punya hal yang disukai, dan aku benci semuanya. Mimpiku, tidak, ambisiku untuk membunuh seseorang." Lalu ia kembali menyendiri. "Terakhir, Pinkie." "Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan aku menyukai *melirik Sasuke, dan merona* dan mimpiku, *melirik Sasuke dan ketawa cekikikan.* Aku benci Naruto-Baka, Ino-Pig, dan Madara-Baka!" "Oh! Cukup!" Seru Madara yang langsung melempar Senbon yang membuat Sakura pingsan (lagi) "Madara, tolong lain kali jangan coba melukai teman satu timmu. Dan, Sebenarnya, kalian belum menjadi Gennin." Kakashi menikmati ekspresi kaget ketiga muridnya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Temui aku besok untuk Ujian di tempat berlatih 7, jam 7 pagi. Jangan makan, atau kau akan Muntah." Puf! Kakashi kembali menghiang dengan Shunshin.

"Nii-san, aku akan ke kompleks Hyuuga dulu." Ujar Madara. "Ya sudah. Usahakan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kata Naruto. Mendapat izin dari kakak tercintanya, Madara segera berlari ke komplek Hyuuga, dan menemui Hiashi. "Madara, aktifkan Doujutsumu." "Hebun no me." Ujar Madara. "Apa?" Tanya Hiashi. "Nama Doujutsuku. Hebun no Me." Jawab Madara. Sebelum mengaktifkan Doujutsunya. "Hebun no Me: Byakugan!" Setelah Doujutsunya aktif, Hiashi segera mengajarkan gerakan-gerakan Juuken. Pelajaran baru selesai jam 5 sore. Dan selama berlatih, Madara baru bisa Hakke Sanjuni Sho. Meski itu sudah dianggap hebat oleh Hiashi. "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang. Besok datanglah lagi." Kata Hiashi. Madara menunduk hormat, dan segera pulang ke rumah. Sayang dewi Fortuna sedang absen hari ini. Buktinya, ia bertemu lagi dengan Tobirama. "Kau habis dari mana, berkeringat seperti itu?" Tanya Tobirama. "Berlatih. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Madara. "sehabis makan-makan dengan timku." Jawab Tobirama. keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Hari Sabtu jam 4. Tunggu aku di Ichiraku." Kata Tobirama sebelum pergi meninggalkan Madara yang masih shock mendengar ajakan-ehmkencanehm-nya. "TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU SENJU TOBIRAMA?!" Seru Madara dengan wajah yang memerah.

TBC.

*ngumpet di bawah meja* Hai. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya saya mempublish Chapter 2. Maaf bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi. Karena ada yang mengajukan pair lain, maka hasil vote sementara adalah:

Naruto:

Shikamaru: 3

Itachi: 2

Kyuubi/Kurama: 1

Neji: 1

Hinata (request): 1.

Madara telah saya tentukan untuk bersama Tobirama. Berhubung ada readers yang bertanya, Kyuubi/Kurama akan saya buat, ia bisa mempunyai tubuh manusianya gitu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi, dan apabila fic ini terlalu abal. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih untuk review-review anda.

Jaa ne!


End file.
